


How It Began

by tarialdarion



Series: I've Lost My Soul [1]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, And yet so domestic, M/M, Married Couple, Unhealthy Relationships, Villain Steve Rogers, Villain Tony Stark, how do i do it, no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a List.<br/>And Tony and Steve are working their way through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Began

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Встреча](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736615) by [Claire_Vorlaine10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10), [Irmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irmie/pseuds/Irmie)



Tony started killing with Obie. Obie tried to take over his company and Tony retaliated. He’s a genius; he planned it perfectly and was never caught. Yet, there was a degree of satisfaction in the knowledge that Obie would never again smile at him, all oily like a snake.

Steve started when he was young. Someone tried to molest him as a kid and Steve stabbed him in the neck with a pencil out of fear. It was self-defense and he was acquitted but…there was a degree of satisfaction in the knowledge that the man would never do this again.

They both start working their way through a list, demanding justice in the form of blood.

It’s a cold night when they meet, finally trying to kill the same person after all these years.

They team up. It’s a surprise to them both when they work together flawlessly, balancing each other out and creating an airtight plan.

They fuck afterwards, hot and sweaty in an alleyway, Steve’s gloves still spackled with blood.

It turns into a thing.

Which turns into boyfriends.

Which turns into marriage.  
~  
They’re evil; Steve and Tony both know that. And they play the good act well in front of crowds. But their sex is filthy, they are incredibly possessive of each other, they get turned on seeing their partner plan the perfect murder. Neither Steve nor Tony has any delusions that they are emotionally healthy, sane people. 

They just don’t care.

They don’t call themselves heroes (neither one of them really wants to be a hero). Instead, they think of themselves as the arms of Justice, enforcing the law in a very….permanent way.  
~  
The best moments are the ones where they are under investigation. 

They lounge on a sofa, arms around each other, watching an officer stammer through questions with lazy grins and sharp eyes. Tony whispers something to Steve and Steve laughs harshly crossing his legs and pulling Tony closer

They are the very picture of a power couple. No one crosses them, even without knowing that they are serial killers.  
~  
Steve will come home, covered in blood and his eyes completely dark with left over rage but with a hint of lust that makes Tony tremble.

Tony will saunter in after him, completely immaculate except for a streak of blood on his neck; he left it there because he knows Steve likes to lick it off. 

Despite the aggression and rage, the rough sex they both enjoy is interspersed with making love, whispering praise and worshiping each other’s bodies.  
~  
They both keep their day jobs (Tony is still head of SI and Steve is a fairly well-known artist, revered for his ability to convey violent emotion through paint) and get married publicly.

They are dubbed “the Avenging Killers” by the newspapers due to their propensity to leave evidence of their victim’s crimes at the scene. The police never find them; they think sometimes it’s a man and a woman, other times it seems to be two men or even two women. The only things they know for certain is that there are two of them and they always seem to kill for a reason.

Tony and Steve continue to live public lives, obviously very devoted to each other and admired by many.  
~  
There is one moment where Tony falters and the victim turns and holds him hostage, gun resting on his temple right in front of Steve. Tony is struggling to get out while the man is threatening to blow Tony’s brains out.

Steve sees red; growling angry and threatening things to the man. He charges and the guy hesitates.

A crucial mistake as Tony brings his heel down harshly on the man’s foot and he cries out, jumping with the pain. Tony disarms him efficiently and stands guard while Steve takes great pleasure in stabbing the man until his cries are silenced.

Steve fucks Tony hard that night and then carefully licks him out, pressing kisses all along Tony’s body

He ties Tony up, murmuring about how Tony is his whole world and how he can’t survive without him

They get about ten noise complaints the next morning because Tony screams so loudly and Steve doesn’t want him muffling his screams at all. That’s when they decide to move into a mansion so they can be as loud as they want and have a space for their equipment.

But

In their house, in one of the hallways, there is a locked door.

Behind that door, there is a List.

And Tony and Steve are working their way through it.


End file.
